


Cry Baby

by babydollbinnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying During Sex, M/M, Mommy Kink, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sexting, chan and woojin are mentioned but don’t appear, light degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydollbinnie/pseuds/babydollbinnie
Summary: Off-days are by far Minho’s favorite days. These are the days where he can go out and do the things he likes without having to worry about hectic schedules or getting yelled at. He can go out for drinks or go shopping or eat out somewhere. These days he also likes to spend with his boyfriend, doing special things.





	Cry Baby

**Author's Note:**

> the title & summary kinda suck but whatever,, also i just finished editing this and its 4 in the morning so i’m so sorry if there’s any mistakes i missed!!!
> 
> pls enjoy minbin lovers <33

Minho’s just walked out of one of the dance studios after having done some extra practice when Changbin texts him. 

**From: binnie  
Today 5:46 PM**

_hope you’ll be home soon hyung ♡_

 

Attached to the text was a mirror selfie of Changbin in an oversized shirt and nothing underneath. He’s in Minho’s bedroom, on Minho’s bed. Minho feels his heart rate pick up slightly at the sight of the picture. 

 

**To: binnie  
Today 5:48 PM**

_better not be doing anything naughty, baby. bad boys get punishments._

 

Changbin texts back fast, with another picture.

 

**From: binnie  
Today 5:49 PM**

_but mommy, i miss you so much :(_

 

The picture is of Changbin’s cock, hard and dripping with pre-cum. Minho internally groans at the sight. 

 

**To: binnie  
Today 5:51 PM**

_i miss you too baby. touch yourself for mommy but no cumming until i get there._

≪ ♡ ≫

When Minho does return to the dorm, he goes straight for his room. He knows Changbin’s there, the younger feeling more comfortable doing things in Minho’s bed. Upon opening the door, he’s met with exactly what he expected.

The younger male is on Minho’s bed, dressed in nothing and hips grinding into one of Minho’s unused pillows. Two fingers push in and out of his hole as Changbin moans into the air of the room. He’s facing away from the door, so Minho slips quietly into the room. 

Changbin doesn’t hear the turn of the doorknob, or the click of the door after it closes shut. He doesn’t hear the footsteps nearing the bed and is only notified of someone’s presence when the feeling of a warm, clothed chest presses against his back and a chin hooks over his shoulder. Changbin’s hips jerk to a stop. 

“Did you follow my directions, baby?” Minho mutters in his ear. Changbin face flushes but he nods. “I-I haven’t cum yet, mommy. But ‘m so close.” His skin tingles as Minho’s pale fingers move to hold his hips. Minho licks his lips. “Keep going,” he mutters.

Changbin hesitates before he goes back to grinding against the pillow slowly. His breathing picks back up again the faster his hips go. He gasps when a single digit from Minho’s hand slips into his wet and already used hole, replacing his own and curling immediately to press hard against his prostate. Changbin’s hips jerk violently at the sensation and he lets out a loud moan. “M-Mommy, ‘m gonna cum. I’ve been been good and kept it in so please, can I?” Changbin pleads, biting his bottom lip. He was already close before Minho even showed up, so Minho’s touch just pushed him farther towards his orgasm. Minho hums, kissing the crook on his neck softly. “Go ahead, baby.” 

Changbin whines when he cums on the pillow and sheets, hips paused and cock twitching with the orgasm. His breathing slows and he lets his head fall once he’s come down from his high. He doesn’t pay attention to Minho’s silence until Minho’s fingers wrap around his sensitive cock. Changbin whines again, this time at the pain when Minho starts stroking his cock back to hardness. “Please, it hurts,” Changbin whispers, fingers weakly pulling at Minho’s. He doesn’t really want Minho to stop, and Minho knows this. Otherwise Changbin would’ve used his safeword.

“Not after you've been so filthy in _my_ room, sending me lewd pictures of yourself when you knew I was busy. What an attention whore,” Minho digs his thumb into the slit of Changbin’s dick, making Changbin‘s back arch hard. Changbin’s hips push against Minho’s fingers. 

“You didn’t even bother to lock the door. I bet you _wanted_ someone to find you in here, fucking a pillow like some pathetic slut, huh?” Minho hisses, his other hand pushing Changbin’s hips so that Changbin’s cock fucks his hand and evokes a broken moan from younger. Minho smacks his thigh when he isn’t given a reply. “Answer me.” 

“Y-Yes,” Changbin almost sobs. Minho thrusts the fingers slowly in and out of Changbin. “Yes, what?” 

“I left the door unlocked s-so you could f-find me,” Changbin answers breathlessly. Minho scoffs. “Fucking liar, I bet you’d be happy getting fucked by Woojin or Chris, huh? You didn’t care who found you as long as you got some _cock_ ,” Minho spits into his ear. He knows that wouldn’t have really happened, seeing that the rest of his members were out and would be for a while. But he smirks when he feels Changbin’s cock twitch from his words. Changbin shakes his head in denial. “O-Only you, hyung,” Changbin moans. Minho hums. “Cute, but I don’t believe it. Hands and knees, now.”

Changbin whines when Minho’s hands and body heat move away from his body. He listens to his orders though, shakily moving so that his palms are flat against the bed and ass in the air. His heart beat is fast in his chest. 

Minho sits back and kneads the flesh of Changbin’s ass roughly, pulling the cheeks apart to expose his hole, fluttering lightly. Changbin whines pathetically, pushing his ass towards Minho. “Hyung, hurry,” he pleads, unsure what he’s asking Minho to hurry up with. Changbin winces when a hand lands against his ass. The skin immediately turns red. “Don’t rush me,” Minho snaps. Changbin whimpers. “I’m sorry,” he whispers. “Sorry what?” Minho asks. 

“I’m sorry, Mommy,” Changbin’s eyes squeeze shut. Minho coos, rubbing the reddening spot on Changbin’s ass. “It’s okay, angel. You just want Mommy to make you feel good, hm?” Minho asks him. Changbin nods furiously. “Words, baby.”

“Want Mommy to make Binnie feel good. Need your cock, please. Please,” Changbin begs Minho pathetically. Minho smiles at the desperation in Changbin’s voice. “I don’t think you deserve my cock today, baby,” Minho muses. “ _But Mommy _–,” Changbin starts to complain until Minho shushes him. “You don’t always get what you ask _so greedily for_ , baby. You know that, don’t you?” __

__Changbin whispers a small ‘yes’._ _

__“Good. Mommy will let you cum, but not from my cock.” Minho grabs the lube from the edge of the bed where Changbin must’ve discarded it. He spreads some of it on his fingers and slips two back into Changbin. Changbin moans shakily, pushing back against Min’s fingers. As many times as Minho’s fingered him, he still never gets tired of the older’s seemingly magical digits._ _

__Minho pumps them in and out of Changbin slowly before adding a third. He picks up the pace of his fingers and Changbin’s breath comes out in huffs. He’s just about to speak again until the feeling of Minho’s tongue prodding at his hole interrupts him. Changbin inhales sharply, mouth falling open at the sudden but euphorical intrusion._ _

__“Mommy, _Mommy_ , fuck. _Fuck_ ,” Changbin whimpers loudly. The older nips and licks at the skin around Changbin’s hole until his tongue completely replaces his fingers and Changbin’s knuckles start turning white with how hard his fingers grip the blankets under him. Minho’s tongue moves in and out of Changbin’s hole agonizingly slow and Changbin’s stomach twists with his second orgasm nearing. _ _

__Minho kisses down to his balls before going back to fucking Changbin with his tongue. “ _Min, mommy_ ,” Changbin’s eyes fill with tears and he sobs even harder. Minho uses his free hand to jerk Changbin off. His shaky arms give out under him and Changbin’s face presses into the bed. He moans into the duvet and sobs even louder when Min pushes a finger in along with his tongue to push against Changbin’s prostate. Changbin lets out a squeak when suddenly he’s spurting cum over Minho’s hand and onto the bed below. Minho milks the cum out of him until Changbin is squirming from overstimulation once again. Minho goes one more time, making Changbin cum almost dry with a harsher sob and shaking legs. _ _

__“Mommy, no more, please?” Changbin sniffles into the covers after the third time. Minho kisses the bottom of his spine tenderly. “Okay, baby. No more. Lay down now.”_ _

__Changbin nods and Minho smiles as he watches Changbin move weakly so his head rests in Minho’s blankets. After wiping off his hands, he brushes Changbin’s hair back and coos at him. “My cute baby, you’re Mommy’s good boy, aren’t you?” Changbin smiles sleepily. “Yes Mommy, your good boy,” he repeats. Minho grins and kisses him slowly. He runs his fingers through the younger’s hair and kisses his temple. “You did so well, baby boy. So well,” Minho tells him softly. Changbin yawns cutely. “Thank you, Mommy. I love you,” Changbin says even softer. Minho rubs his hip lightly. “I love you too, baby.”_ _

__With that, Changbin falls asleep in Minho’s arms._ _

**Author's Note:**

> nsfw twitter » [here](https://mobile.twitter.com/babydollbinnie)
> 
> cc » [here](https://curiouscat.me/kiwiwoojins)


End file.
